


Quietude

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: Unikitty's a little worried about her best friend.
Kudos: 10





	Quietude

The beach was silent, as she walked down along the water line. Even the gulls were quiet out of respect- or it was just too early for their shenanigans, she wasn’t quite sure. But she finally found what she was looking for, after a few minutes, sitting alone and still staring out at the flames in the distance. The pirates had already performed their funeral ceremony and moved on to mourn in their own ways. She sat beside him, pressing her side to his without a word.

“You know, I’m actually going to miss that crazy old bastard,” Benny said after a while.

“Have you been out here all night?”

“In Pirate’s Cove, yeah. I’ve only been sitting here for a couple hours, maybe. Had a lot on my mind. Also, I think I’m hung over and dehydrated, my head is _killing_ me.”

“Good thing I came prepared then,” she huffed, shrugging off the pack she carried and nudging it toward him. He flipped it open, rummaging through it.

“Oh look at that, you got the kitchen sink in here too,” he murmured, and finally pulled out a water bottle. He twisted the cap off and chugged half of it down in one go. She giggled, but her smile was quick to fall away again.

“I didn’t know what to expect. You really scared us last night, you know. You just up and left without telling anyone, we couldn’t get ahold of you… Your crew were freaking out, they started to fear the worst.”

“I’ll be honest, Kitty, I did think about it…” He sighed, resting his head against her shoulder. “What made you think to look for me here?”

“A hint from an old friend. I don’t think we’ll be seeing him again. So what _did_ bring you out here?”

“I came looking for some advice.”

“And Caesar actually gave you what you asked for?”

“Pfft, no. This is _Caesar_ we’re talking about. But he did give me what I _needed_.”

“And what’s that?”

“…A purpose.”


End file.
